Whatever it is
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Songfic Whatever it is by Zac Brown Band. Draco Malfoy loves Hermion Granger but he's sure she doesn't love him back. Is he wrong about that?


**I normally don't do sonfics. I think they are weird but I have done one because I like this song. I hope you like it. And don't forget to review**

**I don't own the song or the characters.**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_She's got eyes that cut you like a knife _

_and her lips that taste like sweet red wine_

Granger glared at me. I swear if looks could kill her eyes would have cut me like a knife. I only smirked at this. She looked so cute when she glares at me. I didn't care how mad she was at me nor did I know why. It probably had something to do with hogging the bathroom this morning.

She had been yelling at me this whole time. Really I enjoyed it when she was mad but I really didn't need her lecturing me all the time. So what do I do to shut her up? I kiss her. Yes, I Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, kissed Hermione Granger, a know-it-all, muggleborn. I was even shocked that I did this. But her lips tasted so sweet. Like red wine. No much better.

_And her pretty legs go to heaven every time _

_She got a gentle way that puts me at ease_

But then she pushed me away. I caught her glaring at me still. I just smirked at her. Then I watched as her pretty legs carried her out of the heads common room. Probably down to the library. After all that was like her Heaven.

Strangely it put me to ease. She didn't exactly reject me or anything. I'm glad she still hated me. Well for right now. Maybe I'm just afraid of rejection.

_When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe _

_Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees_

I hadn't seen Granger since I had kissed her. She was probably freaked out. Or she just liked the Library to much. Probably both. I didn't wait for her before going down to dinner. After all I was starving.

Once I got down their I joined my normal crew at the Slytherin table. Pansy was all over me like usual. And like normal I ignored her. I kept an eye out for Granger wondering if she didn't come if I should bring some food back for her.

I was eating when I spotted Granger. She sat down with her two friends. Potty and Weasel. She looked over at me just glaring. She mouthed the words, 'I'm going to kill you.'. I started to choke on my food. I could hardly breath. I was surprised to see she had a smile on her face as she was talking to her lame excuses for friends. That smile was devastating. All the guys fell for that smile. Practically brought them all down to their knees.

_She's got whatever it is_

_It blows me away _

_She's everything I want to say to a woman _

_but couldn't find the words to say_

I was sitting in the Heads common room reading. When Granger walked in I closed my book and stood up.

She took her wand out and said, "Come any closer to me Malfoy and I'll hex you into the next decade!"

I just smirked at her. "Oh come on Granger. Admit it. You liked it." I wish I hadn't have said those words.

"Expelliarmus!" She said and that blew me away. Literally. Merlin. She's got whatever it is that just makes me want her to use that spell on me just so she pays attention to me.

She's got everything I ever wanted in a woman. She's smart, nice (well not to me), loyal, and many other things that I don't have the words to describe.

She's got whatever it is I don't know what to do

Yeah she's got whatever it is that makes me want her. I don't even know what to do anymore. After all she's a muggleborn and I'm a pureblood. My dad, along with tons of other people, would kill me if they found out that I like her. She would probably even kill me!

_And every time I try and tell her how I feel _

_it comes out "I love you"_

_You got whatever it is_

Tonight we had to patrol together. Surprisingly that day I had told Blaise about my feelings for Granger. And again surprisingly he said I should just go for it. Him of all people. So that's what I plan to do tonight. There had actually been countless times where I have tried to tell her how I felt but when I told her that I loved her she was already gone or I didn't get a chance.

Maybe I should just try a less direct approach. "Granger." I said to her. I knew she was trying to ignore me when she didn't respond. "You got this... whatever it is... What I'm trying to say is. I love you."

She stopped. For probably once in her life she was speechless.

You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day But that all changed when she walked into my life

When she didn't reply I just kept talking, "I know I've always been the type to just play around with girls. Just use them for one day and then their gone the next." I paused, "But I've never met anyone like you." She still didn't say anything. "Hermione," I called her by her first name so she knew I wasn't lying to her. I walked up to her and she turned around to face me. I looked into her warm brown eyes. They didn't look angry at all.

"You... idiot!" Hermione said. "You just now told me this? You could have at least told me before you kissed m-" I cut her off with my lips on hers.

I smirked as I got her to shut up. "You talk to much you know?"

_And people ask me what it is_

_I tell them I don't know_

_There just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire _

_And She's gonna be my wife_

I was eating lunch at the Slytherin table. I looked over at Hermione who smiled back at me. She hadn't told anybody yet. I can only imagine what her friends would say if they found out. I on the other hand have already told Zabini who in turn told Crabb and Goyle.

"Why do you even like her? She's a Gryffindor and a muggleborn!" Pansy whined. Somehow she had found out too.

I just shrugged, "I don't know. There's just something about her that makes my heart go haywire."

Zabini lifted an eyebrow. "You act like she's gonna be his wife." He laughed along with everyone but Pansy and me.

_She's got whatever it is _

_It blows me away _

_She's everything I want to say to a woman _

_but couldn't find the words to say _

_She's got whatever it is _

_I don't know what to do _

_every time I try and tell her how I feel _

_it comes out "I love you"_

_You got whatever it is_

Hermione and I were sitting on the couch in our Head common room. She asked the question that everyone wants to know the answer to. "Draco, why do you love me?"

I smiled, "Because You got whatever it is that makes me go insane. You blow me away. Your everything that I wanted and every time I tried to tell you my feelings it turned into, 'I love you'. You just never heard it."

_Now when you love me _

_Girl that's how I feel _

_When you love me I'm on top of the world _

_When you love me I can live forever _

_When you love me I am untouchable_

"I love you too Draco." Hermione said resting her head on my shoulder.

I'm glad I told her how I feel. I'm glad she feels that way too. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. Like I can live forever. Nothing can stop me now.

_You got whatever it is _

_It blows me away _

_Your everything I want to say to a woman _

_but couldn't find the words to say _

_You got whatever it is _

_I don't know what to do _

_every time I try and tell her how I feel _

_it comes out "I love you" I Do _

_You got whatever it is_

"I love you." I said before kissing her softly. Her lips again, tasted so sweet. Like red wine. No much better. And now I'm addicted.


End file.
